


Chapter 7: Last of the Mighty Ones

by queeniechan



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Edge and The Light [7]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniechan/pseuds/queeniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This story is a mix of prose and comics, displayed as pictures (hence the lack of word-count)**<br/>Princess Zelda is praying at the Temple of Time, shocked by the events of the previous chapter, but still determined to save her kingdom. Link and Farore are elsewhere, searching for the magical artifact that can defeat the Triforce of Power, and Zelda knows that is her mission too, though she has no oracle of her own, nor any idea where to start searching. Luckily for her, she's soon to have guidance on her mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 7: Last of the Mighty Ones

**Author's Note:**

> It's a teensy bit late, but here is the trailer for Chapter 7, with music by my friend [Yunyu](http://www.yunyu.com.au) (who just got married, congrats!). See it on youtube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZZdPyr89F4)!

  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  



End file.
